Under a Falling Star
by iggychan89
Summary: Bubbles has been sneaking out every few nights and doesn't return until the early morning hours. *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: What on Earth happened to all of the good old Powerpuff Girls stories I used to read? Those had great plots and everything! The ones that I see now just don't have that same flare anymore. Come on, vampires, werewolves, really? What is this, are you people turning PPG into Twilight? To those who write PPG fanfiction nowadays, go back to the final page of the archive (also make sure to have all ratings selected) and start reading the fanfiction I grew up reading, maybe they'll inspire you. All these teen stories just don't catch my interest anymore either. Sure, there were some that were written back in the early 2000s, but they were well written and not just romance ones either.

I suggest reading the stories of Lord Andy and Parsec, but mostly Parsec since he was my favorite PPG writer (and still is) when I first started reading the fanfiction. He used to have a website where he posted all of his PPG stories, but he took it down some time ago.

Anyway... This story is going to be a cute BubblesXBoomer story and it is NOT a teen story. It's a fluffy little child romance story I had floating around in my mind since seeing all of these latest fanfics for this fandom. I'm going to try and relive my childhood by writing this story. Oh and this pairing has always been my favorite pairing of the show. Bubbles was always my favorite Powerpuff and I equally love Boomer as well. So, naturally, I love the pairing. Not too many fics about them sadly... Most people like ButchXButtercup and BrickXBlossom. While I like those pairings, I prefer the cute little fluffiness between Bubbles and Boomer.

Oh and don't expect to see any science mumbo jumbo in this story. I couldn't write it even if I tried. I could make stuff up, but that would be horrible methinks. Nah, I'll avoid all that. Most PPG writers do I notice.

None of the villains (other than the RRBs) are in this story either. Well, Mojo Jojo might be, but I haven't decided at this point in time. Mojo and Him are my favorite villains. Mojo because he makes me laugh and Him because he used to creep the f**k out of me when the show first started. We don't get too many true "evil" villains in cartoons, but Him is a true evil alright. They, sadly, made him rather dorky in the later seasons,

**Summary**: Bubbles has been sneaking out every few nights and doesn't return until the early morning hours. Things start falling into place when certain things are noticed. Where has Bubbles been going at night? That's what her friends and family plan on finding out.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls because if I did, I wouldn't have ended it after only 6 short seasons.

One more note then I'll let you start reading the story. More happens in the story than what the summary states, I just didn't want to give everything away. It doesn't just focus on Bubbles, but Boomer as well (later on). The whole story is in a third person point of view. Just like the series is actually.

*Clears throat* Now on to the story! Not sure if this will be a one shot or a two shot since I always write what comes to mind as I type, so we'll see. I might make it longer, who knows.

**~*Under a Falling Star*~**

The City of Townsville is a quiet, peaceful, and calm city at night with the twinkling stars in the night sky above gazing down on its sleeping citizens. Not even the most villainous of villains are stiring this evening. Even the resident superheroes of the city were tucked away and fast asleep in their bed, on board the dreamland express. Yep, no night time activites for this sleepy little city on this Sunday night. Well... Nearly.

A short, shadowy figure crept out of the Utonium residence and carefully closed the front door so as not to wake up the other occupants of the house. It cringed as the door squealed a bit as it closed shut. The figure looked up at the second story windows, frozen in place, waiting with bated breath to see if the noise woke up the sleeping people occupying the room. With a sigh of relief at the continuing silence, the figure tip toed down the short path that lead to the sidewalk and gazed back and forth down the street that ran in front of the house before turning and running north, towards the city.

A short run later and the figure stopped just outside the entrance to the city, panting and catching its breath. Regaining composure, the figure straightened up and looked at its surroundings before nodding to itself with a sigh of relief. It then carefully lifted off the ground and rose to hover a few feet in the air.

Looking back at the neighborhood one more time to make sure it wasn't being followed, the figure then took off, flying at a high speed towards the middle of the city, a trail of a light, pastel blue following behind it. A darker, navy colored blue trail is seen streaking from the opposite side of the city, meeting up with the lighter one. Two figures now floated next to one another, high above the city skyscrapers. They stared at each other before smiling, clasping hands, and flying west of Townsville where the forest presided. Both figures wouldn't be seen again until the following morning.

**~*Break*~**

"BUBBLES, WAKE UP!"

The blonde, blue-eyed Powerpuff blearily opened her eyes then instantly shut them against the blare of morning sunlight filtering in through the three circular windows. She groaned loudly, turned over in the bed, pulled the blanket up over her head and slammed her pillow over her head to further block out light and noise.

Blossom, Bubbles' red-headed and pink-eyed sister wasn't having any of this though. She floated to the Bubbles' side of the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bubbles, I am serious! Get up this instant - we have school today!" Blossom told her. Bubbles just mumbled something, though Blossom couldn't understand it through the blanket and pillow even with her super hearing. The leader of the Powerpuffs tilted her head a bit in confusion at her blonde sister. Normally Bubbles was wide awake in the mornings. Happy... Chipper... And an overall annoyance to their other sister - the green-eyed brunette Buttercup. Today however, she was pulling a Buttercup and refusing to get out of bed.

Finally at her wits end, Blossom surged foward and grabbed the pillow and blanket and roughly pulled them off of Bubbles. She ignored the annoyed "Hey!" her sister yelled and tossed both items across the room so that she couldn't reach for them.

"Now, get up, get dressed and ready and be downstairs in ten minutes for a late breakfast. School starts in half an hour!" With that command and statement, Blossom flew out of the room, leaving a pink trail behind her.

Grumbling and sitting up in the bed, Bubbles glared at the open door before yawning loudly and stretching a bit. The little blonde girl finally floated off the bed and into the connecting bathroom to get ready for school, slamming the bathroom door behind her so hard it rattled the windows and room.

Downstairs in the kitchen, the other two thirds of the trio and their "father", Professor Utonium, were sitting at the table already eating their breakfast. When the slam sounded and the house rattled a little bit, all three of them nearly jumped out of their skins. Buttercup looked up at their open bedroom door and glared.

"Yeesh, what is _her_ problem?" The toughest Puff grouched before turning her attention back to her breakfast. Blossom just shrugged and said, "I don't know. I had to yell at her three times to wake up before she responded. I've never seen her like this in the mornings before. What do you suppose is wrong?" Buttercup just gave a small shrug of her own, but wasn't forthcoming with a verbal answer.

Blossom wasn't expecting an answer, but she just smirked at her brunette sister and smartly said, "She was even more of a grouch this morning than you normally are Buttercup. It looks like you have some competition." Buttercup quickly looked up from her plate, glared at Blossom and was about to open her mouth to start an argument, but the Professor cut in before she could. "Girls, do not fight right now! You're running late as it is and I don't want you to be tardy. Do you understand me?" Blossom gave an apology and Buttercup just gave a "Hmph" and went back to eating her food.

Exactly ten minutes later Bubbles came floating down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked a little better bit more refreshed after a quick shower, but she still had bags under her baby blue eyes and her movements were slow. The rest of her family gave her concerned looks and the Professor asked, "Honey, are you feeling alright?" He reached over to feel her forehead after she sat down with her breakfast, but it wasn't warm. "Hmmmm, you're not running a fever."

"I'm fine, Professor, really. I just had some trouble getting to sleep last night is all." Well, it wasn't a total lie, but Bubbles wasn't about to spill her secret totally.

The Professor just hummed in acknowledgment, but he kept an eye on her throughout the rest of breakfast.

Five minutes later and the family finished their breakfast. By this time, Bubbles was was feeling more awake, but not by much. As the Professor cleaned up and started washing the dishes, he addressed his daughters, "You have fifteen minutes to spare before school starts, so why don't you three gather your school supplies and leave a little bit early?"

Buttercup just groaned and shouted "Early?" in complaint while Blossom squealed at the thought of being early to school for once. Bubbles just looked indifferent since she wasn't paying any attention to anything other than the white wall above the television. The blonde Puff snapped back to attention when Blossom grabbed her arm and flew off with her up into their room. "Wait, Blossom! Slow DOWN!" Her red-headed sister ignore her plea though, and zipped around the room getting hers and her sister's school supplies ready. In a matter of seconds she was finished. She handed Bubbles' her bookbag and handed Buttercup's hers when she floated slowly into the room with a glower on her face and her arms crossed.

"Geez Red, if you're this excited about getting to school _early_, I'd hate to see how you would react to being _late_," Buttercup exclaimed rather snidely. Blossom just glared right back at her sister before taking off out of the middle window of their room. Bubbles turned to Buttercup and just shrugged before flying out the left window. The brunette Puff just floated in the middle of their bedroom for a few seconds glaring out the windows. She finally sighed and decided to follow her sisters and flew out of the right window.

**~*Break*~**

Ms. Keane, the kindergarten teacher of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, was just finishing up setting and cleaning up the classroom (and throwing out the trash full of the latest rotten apples) for her students when the door to the classroom slammed open and three streaks of colored lights flew in, taking residence up in the middle table and nearly had all the other tables flying across the classroom.

Ms. Keane was so startled by the Powerpuff Girls sudden appearance in the classroom that she dropped the trash bag containing the rotten apples and dived under her desk for cover. The trash bag split open and the apples went flying everywhere.

Finally calming her heart rate, the teacher slowly kneeled and looked over her desk. She sighed in relief at seeing it was just the girls that came bursting in through the door. She stood up and dusted herself off and gave a stern look at the three children.

"Gir-" She started, but got interrupted by two cheerful greetings and one dull one (you can guess who gave the dull one).

"Good morning Ms. Keane!" All three Powerpuffs proclaimed to their teacher. Ms. Keane crossed her arms and continued gazing sternly at the girls.

"Yes, good morning girls, but may I ask why you are here early?" The girls' teacher asked. Blossom went to explain, but Buttercup butted in before her sister could even utter a single word.

"We're early because Miss Smartypants over here got excited at the idea of getting to school early," Buttercup explained in her usual way. Blossom turned to, again, glare at her sister. "Do you _always_ have to interrupt when I am about to say something?" The leader asked her sister.

Buttercup simply rolled her green eyes. "Of course I do, otherwise you'll give a long winded explaination to explain something that should only take one sentence!" She told Blossom while throwing her arms in the air. Blossom was going to argue back, but decided against it for once. She ended the "discussion" with a simple "We'll talk about this later" and turned to look at Ms. Keane, ignoring Buttercup's opened mouth expression of shock.

"As Buttercup _kindly_ put it, we indeed are here because I wanted to leave a little early. We had fifteen minutes to spare this morning and I thought it would be a good idea to arrive here a little early rather than wait at the last second and zip out of the house with a minute or two to spare," Blossom explained.

Buttercup rolled her eyes again and said under her breath, "I knew it would be long winded..."

Ms. Keane looked at Blossom and blinked then said, "Well, that's all well and good, but you really have no _need_ to come to class early. If this were Pokey Oaks High School or Townsville Community College, perhaps it would be prudent to arrive early, but you are in _kindergarten_."

Buttercup gave a short laugh at this and Blossom turned away, blushing at being reprimanded like that. Ms. Keane just sighed, unfolded her arms and looked around the classroom, finally noticing all of the rotten apples laying around. "Uh, girls? Would you mind helping me clean up all these apples?" She asked. Blossom and Buttercup, got up, and started zooming around the room at top speed.

Shaking her head, Ms. Keane was glad they weren't asking questions about them. She had a lie ready about the apples, but it wasn't needed. When the teacher glanced at the _two_ streaks of light zipping around, she quickly looked back at the Puff's table and noticed that Bubbles had fallen asleep some time during the argument between her sisters._ 'Well,' _she thought, '_school hasn't officially started yet, so I guess she can have her little snooze. I just hope she sleeps when it's nap time.'_

When the girls finished with the apples, Ms. Keane went outside and sat the trash bag holding them in the dumpster. She went back inside and asked the girls, bar Bubbles, if they would help her finish setting up and cleaning the classroom for the day. Buttercup grumbled about having to clean and about Bubbles getting to sleep instead, but did it without further complaint.

By the time they were finished, the classroom was sparkling clean and smelling of Pine Sol and bleach cleaner. Ms. Keane looked around the room with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "Well girls, I must say you really did-" This time she was interrupted by the sound of the school bell ringing and a herd of children running into the classroom after the door, once again, was slammed open.

Bubbles was jerked out of her sleep by the sound of the bell and she sat up in her seat quickly, looking around wildly at all the kids running around trying to get to their seats. She let out a near silent "Phew" when she realized that it was only the bell ringing, signaling the start of school. She gave a promise to herself that she would stay awake for school at least.

That promise was broken two hours later at the start of the math lesson. She wasn't bad at mathmatics by any means, but she found it more boring than watching paint dry on a fence. Leaning on her arm, Bubbles chanted a mantra in her head._ 'I will stay awake. I will stay awake. I will stay awake.'_ Seven minutes of this later, she nodded off despite her promise to herself. Her sisters were too wrapped up in either the lesson or themselves to notice.

The blonde Puff was suddenly jolted out of her nap by loud, obnoxious knocking on the classroom door. "Oh, who in the world could that be?" Ms. Keane asked to herself as she sat down her piece of chalk and walked over to the door, opening it a crack in caution. When the teacher saw who it was, she gave a groan and turned back to the class to address them. "Class, I will be back in a few minutes. Go ahead and start on your math worksheets while I am out." With that, she opened the door wider so she could fit through it, then closed it behind her.

Some of the students did as she requested, but others decided to do as they pleased. Bubbles decided that she would work on her worksheet to try and stay awake. Although, after a few minutes of just staring at the offending piece of paper in front of her on the table, she changed her mind. Flipping the paper over and setting it aside, she adopted a bored look and once again rested her head on her arm. She nearly dozed off again before the classroom door opened and Ms. Keane stepped in, three boys floating behind her with menacing looks on their faces. Ms. Keane wasn't looking too happy either.

Through gritted teeth, Ms. Keane managed to spit out in a false cheery tone, "Class, I'd like to introduce you to three new students. Brick, Butch, and Boomer." She pointed to each of the boys as she said their names.

The entire classroom gasped when they saw who was at the front of the room. The Powerpuff Girls' gasp was the loudest one of them all, though one of their gasps was for a different reason.

Blossom suddenly shouted out, "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

**~*Under a Falling Star*~**

Well, there's the end of chapter one. The story starts getting better next chapter and the fluffy romance starts. I can't wait to type it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, I had so much trouble trying to come up with this chapter it isn't even funny. Not only that, but I have like, three other story ideas racing through my brain at the same time. Ever have that happen to you? I will be typing those ideas after this chapter since two of the ideas are one shots. The other one is a bit longer and will wait until after this story.

Anyway, here's chapter two!

**~*Under a Falling Star*~**

The Powerpuff Girls glared at the boys. The Rowdyruff Boys glared right back at the girls. It was a tense moment in the classroom as everyone gazed at the glaring contest between the super children. Everyone was shifting eyes between the two groups until the silence was broken.

"Okay, that is enough!" Ms. Keane shouted, startling every child in the room out of their own little world. The attention was then shifted to the educator as she walked over to her desk to grab some math worksheets. "Boys, grab the extra table in the back and place it where you want to sit then take your seats. I will warn you that I will be keeping my eyes on you for today. I will fill you in on the rules of this classroom later, but for now, sit down and get some writing utensils and start on the math assignment. Since you are new, you may ask for some help from the other students if you wish." With that, she walked back over and handed the boys the papers.

Grumbling amidst the snickers of the other children, they floated to the back of the room and grabbed the only extra table the school had, glaring at everyone in the process.

"So, where are we setting this thing?" Butch asked his two brothers. "I dunno," Brick shrugged, "As long as we aren't sitting near any _girls_, any place is fine."

Boomer got a strange look on his face when Brick said that, but then he smiled with a sly look on his face. "Hey, why don't we sit behind the..." He struggled to say the next part, as if the idea of saying the name hurt. "Power_puke_ Girls?" The blonde boy grimaced when he said that, though his brothers thought it was because of his idea. "That way, we can throw like, spitwads and stuff at them, ya know?" Brick and Butch both glared at him with their arms crossed, not comprehending what he suggested fully at first.

"Boomer, that has got to be the _dumbe_-" Brick started, but the glare fell off of his face and he got a contemplative look instead. The red-head's face then took on an evil smile. "Actually, I take that back Boomer. That has got to be your best idea yet!" He rubbed his hands together in a typical evil villain way. Butch copied his gesture after he got what his brother was thinking, but Boomer looked both relieved and worried for some reason. His brothers didn't notice since they were lost in a fantasy world of some sort.

"Right. Butch, you set the table up, Boomer and I will get chairs." With that, the three Ruffs got to work. _'Maybe this school thing won't be so bad after all!'_ All three thought, though Boomer thought it for a different reason. When he looked toward the Powerpuff Girl's table, he locked eyes with his counterpart's. He gave a small smile and a nearly impossible to notice nod towards her.

**~*Break*~**

"Ugh, who invited _those_ bozos?" Buttercup complained and turned to glare at the boys who were in the midst of their conversation. She missed the looks that crossed Brick's and Butch's faces when she turned back around to look at her sisters.

Blossom was leaning on her left hand with a bored look on her face and half lidded eyes. She shifted her eyes in Buttercup's direction to look at her. "My guess is that truant officer. The same one that forced the Gangrene Gang to attend." She replied to Buttercup's questioning look.

"Oh, him. What was his name anyway?" The brunette asked. Blossom just shrugged and answered, "Don't know, don't care."

During her sister's exchange of words, Bubbles had kept an inconspicuous glance on the three Rowdyruffs. She rolled her blue eyes when she saw the looks on her sister's counterparts, but her main focus was on the blonde Ruff, Boomer. She locked her eyes with his when he turned around and smiled back at him when the blonde Ruff smiled and nodded toward her. By this time, she was feeling fully awake for the first time since she was forced out of bed this morning.

**~*Break*~**

Bubbles returned her attention to her sisters when she heard them groan in disgust. They had apparently noticed that the boys had set up their table directly behind their own.

"Great, now we'll have to put up with their stink too. It's not enough that they have to be in the same room as us!" Buttercup griped when she saw Butch set the table down behind them.

"I know Buttercup, but we'll just have to put up with it. Even villains deserve an education." Blossom said. She thought of what she said for a moment and corrected herself with "Well, they aren't necessarily villains now, just a bunch of miscreants."

"Maybe we outta give them a chance?" Buttercup glared over at Bubbles when she stated her question. "Give them a chance? _Are you nuts? _They're our_ enemy_ Bubbles! Don't you remember all the times we gave our enemies the benefit of the doubt? Huh? _They stabbed us in the back!_ Nuh uh, no way am I giving those blowhards a chance!" She slammed her fist down on the table (gently so as not to break it) when she said her last sentence.

Bubbles glared right back at Buttercup and told her "You are so stubborn Buttercup!" Blossom, in between both of her sisters as they started another argument, just sighed. _'If it isn't me and Buttercup fighting, it's Buttercup and Bubbles.'_ The red-head thought. "All right, the both of you stop! You both have equally valid points, so we'll just keep an eye on them for now." Blossom told them. Bubbles and Buttercup gave an "Okay" and a "Yeah, whatever" in agreement.

Luckily for the superpowered kids, every other kid in the classroom was chatting up a storm; discussing their newest classmates. This drowned out their respective conversations in the sea of noise that waved through the classroom.

After the Ruffs had set up their table and sat down, Ms. Keane called for silence. "Okay class, go ahead and finish working on your math worksheet for the next thirty minutes." The whole room collectively groaned in unison when the command was issued, but their teacher continued, "If you finish it within the time limit, you may bring it up to me and set it on my desk. After that will be a bathroom break then we'll start on art class." When she finished, the room cheered this time, though some still looked rather put out at having to do math for a further thirty minutes.

**~*Break*~**

The class grabbed their worksheets and began on them, wanting to finish them as soon as possible. Though two boys refused to even begin working.

"I ain't working on this crap, math is lame!" Butch snorted as he eyed the piece of paper with distaste, as though it were a cute butterfly flying underneath him.

"Word, dude." Brick agreed and started tearing up his paper into smaller pieces. He pulled a straw seemingly out of nowhere (he actually got it from the trash and hid it under his shirt) and was about to start wading the pieces of paper when he noticed that Boomer was actually working on his worksheet.

"Dude, _why_ are you working on that?" Brick asked in honest confusion. Boomer looked up from his paper and turned his head to look at his cap-cladded brother.

"Uh, because the teacher told us to?" He stated in false stupidity. Brick just looked at him and nearly busted a lung from trying to hold his laughter in.

"Dude, that is _so_ lame!" He taunted and Butch pitched in with "Lamer than lame!"

Bubbles, who was already half way through her assignment heard what the two Ruffs said and had to stop herself from laughing silly. They said the exact same thing to her when she was posing as Boomer!

The blue-eyed Ruff just rolled his eyes. "Look, we're forced to be here," _'Sorta,'_ "and I am going to make the best of it, whether you like it or not." With that, Boomer turned back to his math paper and ignored his brothers.

Brick just shook his head. "Whatever dude." He turned back to what he was doing beforehand and finished wading the paper pieces. He reached over and took Butch's paper and did the same thing after tearing it up, then split the pile between them. Butch giddily took his pile and chose a paper ball and popped it into his mouth, swishing it around for a few seconds. He looked toward the front of the room to make sure Ms. Keane was at her desk and busy with something. Satisfied that she was, he turned toward his target- Buttercup.

**~*Break*~**

_'Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes. Why only thirty minutes?'_ Buttercup thought as she gnawed on the eraser of her pencil and staring down at the math problems on her paper. _'I hate math!'_ The brunette finally put her pencil to the paper and answered the first one- a simple addition problem. _'That one was easy, but the rest won't be.'_

A few minutes in and Buttercup was feeling more confident in her abilities to finish the problems in time. _'Hey, these aren't too bad after all!'_ She thought to herself. Her concentration was broken though when a huge sounding splat and the feeling of a small wet ball hit her so hard in the back of the head that it almost had her head slamming into the paper in front of her.

The entire class looked up from their worksheets and stared wide eyed at Buttercup who was rubbing the back of her head and growling at an innocent looking Butch.

"What?" He said. "I didn't do it."

"You didn't do it my a-" She was interrupted by Ms. Keane saying "Buttercup!" The green-eyed Puff mumbled and apology while still glaring at the Ruff smirking at her. _'Oh just wait until recess pal!'_

Ms. Keane got up and walked over to stand in front of the boys' table. She put her hands on her hips and glared at them, sans Boomer who she looked at approvingly. He had miraculously ignored all the noise going on and continued to work on his math problems.

"Boys, I do _not_ tolerate this foolishness in my classroom, do you understand me?" She scolded them. Brick and Butch adopted a fake chastised look and apologized. Beside them, Boomer just shook his head at their act. _'As if the teacher is going to fall for that one.'_

Indeed he was right, Ms. Keane gave them a disbelieving look, but was going to give them another chance when she noticed that their math assignment was nowhere in sight and in place of their worksheets were two piles of paper balls.

"Brick, Butch... What happened to your worksheets?" She questioned them. The two of them looked at one another before looking up at Ms. Keane. Brick was the one to answer her. He shrugged and said "Our dog ate it?" Every child in the room burst out laughing at his obvious lie, even Boomer. _'Man, and they call _me_ stupid!'_ He thought.

Ms. Keane felt like taking the leader Ruff and whacking him hard over the head with a ruler or something harder. Instead, she settled for pointing at the front of the classroom and told them in a hard voice "Corner, the both of you. NOW!" Both boys just sneered but did as she asked and floated over to the left corner in the front of the classroom. Snickers from their classmates followed them as they did so.

**~*Break*~**

The kindergarten teacher rubbed a hand down her face and sighed. She turned toward the class. "Alright, settle down and finish your work, you still have 15 minutes left." With that, she walked back up to her desk and sat down to continue what she was doing earlier.

At the Powerpuff table, Buttercup was still rubbing the back of her head and grimacing. Blossom looked at her with concern. "Buttercup, are you alright?" She asked her. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." The brunette replied. "It barely stung, but it was gross feeling." She shuddered with disgust. "Ugh, I'll never get rid of the feeling!"

Blossom just smirked at her. "Well then, guess you'll have to take an extra long bath tonight then, won't you?" To her utter surprise, her tomboy sister nodded in agreement.

"I may like being dirty, but being covered in that jerk's spit is not on the top of my priorities list thank you." She stopped rubbing her head and tried to ignore the cold, slimy feeling residing at the back of her head. It was difficult, but she managed to.

Blossom just sighed and turned to look at Bubbles and noticed that she was now coloring. "Hey Bubbles, you're supposed to be working right now, not coloring!" The red-head scolded her blonde sister. Bubbles put down the dark blue crayon she had in her hand and looked at Blossom.

"Well, unlike you two, I didn't get distracted by all the fuss and finished my assignment early. So there!" She stuck her tongue out at Blossom, picked her crayon back up, and continued coloring without a care in the world at that moment.

Blossom looked at her slack jawed for a few seconds before pulling herself together. _'I didn't even notice her getting up to turn in her paper. I guess I _was _distracted.'_ With that thought, she turned back to her work and finished it within the next few minutes.

**~*Break*~**

_'I hope he likes this picture I'm making for him!'_ The blonde Puff thought as she chose a red crayon next. _'I'm working extra hard on it just for him.'_ Bubbles was indeed working hard on her latest 'masterpiece'. She had drawn the outline with a pencil and inked it with a thick black pen. The technique was learned from an art book that was gifted from _him_. She was afraid that he had stolen it, but her fears were abated when he handed her a receipt from the store he got it from. She nearly choked on her own spit when she had seen the price of the book. _'I can't believe he paid 40 dollars for the thing!'_ Of course that just made her worry about where he got the money. She needn't have worried about that either since he explained that the money came from small favors and whatnot he had been doing around the city to earn money. Secretly of course; he didn't want his brothers to know he was doing good deeds for people. Yet.

Hiding the book from her sisters had been a real pain in the behind, but the Puff had finally found a decent hiding place in their room. Oh she knew it would be discovered at some point in time, and she was hoping it wouldn't be any time soon. Bubbles just didn't fancy sharing her expensive gift with her sisters _at all_. Especially Buttercup. From experience, Bubbles knew that anything personal of hers that landed in the hands of Buttercup was either broken, ripped, or used as a weapon against her. Just the image of her gift shredded into tiny little pieces or going up in flame had her near tears.

The book itself was nearly the size of an encyclopedia volume and filled to the brim with all sorts of art styles, tips, techniques, examples, and step-by-step directions on all things art. When she first flipped through the book with astonished eyes, she even noted there were several sections dedicated to the art of photography! Bubbles didn't even consider photography as an art form before she got the book, but glancing at some of the rules and techniques that were used, she quickly changed her mind. There was a certain beauty in the art that just couldn't be captured with drawing materials. The blonde Puff promised herself that she would give it a shot sometime in the future if she could acquire a decent camera. Though trying to sweet talk her dad into buying an expensive camera didn't seem all that appealing. Maybe taking a page out of _his_ book and earning some money around the city would be a good idea. After all, it's not like she could get a part-time job at her age (1).

Her musings were cut short when Ms. Keane finally called for a bathroom break.

**~*Break*~**

The rest of the time spent before recess was in art class. Ms. Keane had let Brick and Butch out of the corner when she called for the bathroom break. They were now sitting back at their table with Boomer and drawing some rather... Gory and inappropriate things. Boomer tried to warn them that they would get in trouble for it when he saw what they had drawn, but it was no good.

"Dude, mind yer own business ya teacher's pet!" Brick had told him. Butch had just plain ignored him.

Boomer sighed and went back to his own work. He wasn't a good artist in any way, but he did enjoy drawing and coloring. It was one of many things he had in common with _her_. Her artistic talent far outstripped his in every way though. He would bet all of his candy that she was going to be a famous artist in the future.

Art class ended an hour later and it was time for recess. Brick and Butch had somehow hidden their... Er... _Artwork_ from Ms. Keane. Where they stuffed it Boomer had no idea and he didn't _want_ to know either.

The bell rang and every kid in the classroom practically stampeded out the door and onto the playground. Boomer, however, didn't. He stood by the door that led outside and waited there. He had his head tilted downward toward the carpet of the classroom, but the blonde Ruff looked up when he felt someone else's hand grab his own. There, in front of him, was the blonde Powerpuff Girl Bubbles, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

**~*Under a Falling Star*~**

Oh my god, I worked on this chapter for two days now. The next chapter is going to be a flashback of sorts, but I'm not going to spoil it.

I wrote this chapter on the fly since I had such a hard time coming up with anything for it. Oh, and I purposely don't include descriptions of some things. I like to let you draw your own conclusions and to use your imagination on some things.

(1) Yes I know Blossom got a job in A Not So Awesome Blossom, but that was a one time thing and never happened again in the show. Five year old children, even if they have superpowers, shouldn't be allowed (legally) to even have a job at their age.


End file.
